Bunny Slope Madness
by Fat Sassy Bride
Summary: A skier has quite the downhill experience!


Bunny Slope Madness

-------------

Skiing, he soon discovered, could be quite a dangerous bit of business for the unprepared.

"See you at the bottom of the hill, loser!" the skier next to him called, smacking him on the ass before pushing off and disappearing over the gleaming, chilly white hills.

He sucked in a deep breath, watching the misty air cloud up anxiously before his face, as he waddled gingerly towards the edge of the slope. A quick peek over gave him a heart attack. Thankfully, he didn't die or anything.

A veritable _orgy_ of expert skiers winding and soaring and rushing down the hill! Thickets of trees spaced just far enough apart that disaster was _barely_ avoidable! Rocks and stones jutting up from the ground, waiting to trip up the unwary or the unskilled! Endless mounds and banks! Short slopes set up to initiate massive jump-offs! And the looming, ominous, shiny yellow metal of the ski-lift posts...

He'd been _mad_ to agree to this! _Mad!_

...Why was... why was everything suddenly _moving_, why was he tilting, why was...?

__

OH GOD!

He screamed, squeezing his eyes shut, as the cold wind slapped his face like it was his mama, obstacles whistling and rushing past. "No! No! No! No!" he garbled helplessly, unable to stop himself - he couldn't recall how!

Eyes flying open, he found himself pitching forward as he soared through the air off a small ledge, his eyes streaming with tears that quickly froze to his cheeks.

"Please, no!" he screamed to... God? Himself? Nature?

He landed with a soft _thump_ and, to his amazement, continued to ski forward smoothly. But how...? He was a novice! This was too strange...

_CRACK_!

A low groan erupted from his throat as his head throbbed and his vision swam. His lip and forehead were split... a few of his teeth had cracked...

A moan from behind him told him he'd tripped over a skier and fallen face-first onto a rock hidden in the snow. He got to his feet clumsily, savoring the flatter stretch of land he found himself on, and looked behind him...

"Oh, God, no!" he screamed, seeing the crimson-stained snow, the confused, glassy eyes staring up at the sky from behind the turquoise ski mask as a gloved hand grabbed clumsily at its smashed, mangled throat. "Please - no! I didn't mean-"

The skier died quietly, never hearing his sobs and pleas.

He clapped a hand to his bloody mouth, sobbing quietly against the rising bile in his throat. No, no, _no, NO!_ Why did this have to happen?!

He whipped around shamefully, not seeing a stray terrier wander up to the corpse, sniff it, and piss on its bosom before rolling around happily in the snow.

The momentum of his turn, unfortunately, sent him tumbling backwards... ass over ski over ass over face over arm over ear over-

__

Snap!

"OH!" he howled, clutching at his fractured rib, moments before a loud clang and an explosion of stars coincided with a burst of pain in the back of his skull. He'd slammed into one of the ski lift posts. The couple gliding gracefully overhead pointed and giggled as they were sent floating past him, up to the top of the hill. Mere moments later, a distant scream rolled down the hillside. They'd probably spotted the skier he'd killed...

But he hadn't _meant_ to, it just... it just...

He had to get away! He had to get away!

Pulling himself to his feet, he frantically shook off the pain as best he could and sent himself flying down the hill again, stumbling slightly over a mound of snow-

-But managing to right himself just in time! How had he...?

Another bump sent him flying once more, and he screamed in pain as his crotch tore over the top of a bare, dead tree, setting both ablaze as he plummeted headfirst toward another tree, a full one-

Despite the fact that his head was now buried and freezing in the snow, his burnt crotch was being soothed by the frigid kiss. But how had he missed the tree?!

Pulling his head out of the snow, he blinked a few times, lifted his goggles, and gaped as he saw the tree lumbering off into the distance... on _feet_... it had _feet..._!

His mind locked back onto his primary goal: Escape. To where? From what? These things, he did not know. He just had to get out.

As he soared once more through trees, rocks, posts, past carefree people... he spotted a quick shadow blurring, whizzing through the trees off to his right. Squinting, he tried to focus, and-

A heavy force lashed out at his knees, cracking the caps and causing him to tumble face-down onto the ground, on his hands and knees.

"What-?!" he gasped, looking around over his shoulder...

...To see a Yeti tearing his pants off!

He screamed as the Yeti began to rape him up the butthole! How terrible! Oh no, SkiFree!

The Yeti, a mangy, matted, burly, filthy creature covered in mud and evergreen needles, resembling two potatoes stuck together with sticks for limbs, roared in drooling triumph as it pounded its horrid meat pole into the hapless skier's slot! Ah, _victory_ over the _bitch_!

The skier soon found himself moaning and quite enjoying his horrendous, sickening bestial rape... his erection bobbed vigorously with every thrust! He soon found himself wanting to kiss the Yeti, to suck its-

"AHHHHH!" he suddenly shrieked out, as the Yeti had had enough of fuck games and sank its sharp teeth into the delicate flesh of the skier's ass. Far from a desired rim job, the flesh was torn away and devoured sloppily, blood spilling onto the pristine snow. The skier's screamed and kicked his leg helplessly at the Yeti, only for that, too, to be ripped away like a drumstick from some southern fried chicken and devoured with some red _drank_ - his _blood_. Hell yeah, thugz.

The second leg was ripped free! Oh, the humanity! The carnage! Damn, damn, _DAMN!_

Now essentially paraplegic, the skier lay mutilated and sobbing in the snow as he was consumed bottom-to-top, convulsing in a twisted and sick pleasure as the Yeti continued to devour him from the anus up, gurgling out a scream as his hardened cock was crunched and smashed into a meal sent down the Yeti's gullet. How did he find this so erotic?!

He never had time to be sure, as the Yeti quickly devoured larger and larger portions of his body - in a flash, his torso was ripped apart and eaten, his organs left to freeze in the snow for dessert. His mind went blank and the whole world went white and peaceful as the fangs sank into the base of his skull, and his brain followed suit down the yeti's throat shortly after...

The Yeti belched and fondled itself for a bit before lumbering back up the hillside with the skier's organs cradled close to its chest. Yummy!

453 points - That's you!


End file.
